


S3 fanart dump

by JackieHJ



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieHJ/pseuds/JackieHJ
Summary: A place to put some fanarts for S3, since I'm not really on any other social media. So far, very heavy on Tom looking miserable.
Relationships: Tom Purcell/Roland West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
